


A Most Important Interview

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, Harry and Severus seek to undertake a most important job, the other applicants be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Important Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspider/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [starspider](http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: interview, job_. Cross-posted to [snape_potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2787020.html).

"It will just be a moment. 'Mr Theodore' isn't quite ready to receive you."

"We understand," replied Severus, squeezing Harry's hand.

They didn't have to wait long, but they were both surprised when a petite gentleman in dress robes joined them, clutching a roll of parchment in each of his hands.

"The matron tells me you're here to apply for the job, is that right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Excellent," Mr Theodore said, interrupting Harry, "but you should know that I won't make my decision lightly." He handed each of them a parchment roll.

"What are these?" Harry asked.

"Questionnaires," said Severus.

"Very good, Mr Snape," Mr Theodore replied. "Please take your time with your answers. They will have a strong bearing on whether or not I give you the job."

"And if you don't like our answers?" asked Severus.

"For . . . for your sake, let us hope it doesn't come to that. There are . . . other applicants." Mr Theodore left the room.

"Oh, Severus, he looks—"

"I know, but we should take him seriously, I think. Are our questionnaires the same?"

They unrolled and scanned them side by side. 

"Looks like it," said Harry. "Let's take the questions together in order."

Severus picked up a quill and dipped it into the inkwell before them, reading, "'What is your position on bedtime?'"

"He knows the answer to that," Harry said, "it's seven o'clock sharp, just like always."

"Agreed," Severus replied, jotting that down.

Harry took the next question. "'Is it all right to cry when you're s—sad?' Oh, Severus."

Severus put his arms around Harry's shoulders. "It will take him some time to grieve his grandmother, you know that."

"I hate this! I just want to take Teddy home."

"I know, but there are 'other applicants'."

"Narcissa is crazy if she thinks that I'll let her have Teddy. Andy didn't want her to have anything to do with—"

"Yes," Severus said gently, "but Andromeda failed to write a will, so . . . ."

"So we'd best get our answers right," Harry said, taking the quill from Severus and adding to their first answer, "The seven o'clock bedtime will be relaxed on weekends and holidays, as appropriate."

Severus snorted. "Bribery?"

Harry shook his head. "Pragmatism—the kind an eight-year-old will understand."

"All right," Severus replied, taking the questionnaire from Harry and writing down an answer for Question Two.

Harry looked at it. "Yes, that's good."

Severus' answer in response to the matter of crying was, "Crying when sad is acceptable, so long as the crier applies to his adoptive parents for hugs afterwards."

Harry kissed Severus' cheek. "You are a good hugger."

"I've had a good teacher."

"Severus, you don't really think that the judge will give Teddy to Narcissa and Lucius, do you?"

"You're his godfather, Harry, and Teddy loves you, so no."

"I think I heard a 'but'."

"But for the sake of the other applicants, let us hope it doesn't come to that," Severus replied firmly.

Harry laughed quietly. "I'm feeling better about our chances, already."


End file.
